


Open Up Your Eyes

by NightlightFury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragons, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hiccup runs away, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Older Astrid Hofferson, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Open Up Your Eyes - MLP:The Movie, POV Astrid Hofferson, Sad Astrid, Scary Hiccup, Scary Toothless, Songfic, older toothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightFury/pseuds/NightlightFury
Summary: (One-Shot + Song Fic)What if Hiccup was the villain.And Astrid was his victim.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Open Up Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is this cover of [Open Up Your Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edv9r7Wb_NI) by PeninaChan. Listen while you read will add to the effect.

It was dark. Pitch black. Any hope of freedom was gone.

Astrid gripped onto the bars, how could she have been so naive to trust a man with a dragon and now, she's trapped.

She saw a flicker of light in the corner of her electric blue eyes. A single torch burned but then the rest followed. One by one is the room, aligned in a circle, she felt surrounded. Even with the new light, shadows remained.

Her eyes scanned the room, trying to find a way out when her eyes landed on two figures in the shadow. She couldn't tell who it was but she could make out the outline of a man and a, a dragon, beside him.

She watched as he lifted a hand to his head and slipped something off before turning to the beast.

Her eyes followed his movements as he slowly began to make his way towards her. Instantly she moved backwards in her cage until her back hit the bars

Her eyes moved around avoiding any eye contact with the man.   
"Astrid, why do you avoid me." Her eyes snapped towards the man, how did he know who she was?  
"Surprised. Hehe, I hope so but it hurts me that you don't recognise me." He spoke with a burst of slight laughter in his voice.

Astrid's eyes scanned him over, head to toe. He was tall, 6-6'1 with black leather armour that resembles a dragons hide and a symbol of a dragon on his shoulder. He has a strong jaw with a lights scar under his lip with a button nose and freckles. His head was covered by long auburn hair that fell down just past his chin. Her eyes made contact with his. Electric blue meets forest green and then it clicks.

"Hi-Hiccup..." her voice barely above a whisper. She watched as a sadistic grin plastered on his face.   
"Why yes. Did you miss me?" He asked, his voice had a slightly amused tone to it.   
"B-but yo-you dis-disappeared fi-" Astrid stuttered. She never stutters.   
"Five years ago, yes. I flew off. I couldn't live on an island full of dragon killers. I'm surprised the village cared at all that I left." Astrid cringed, it was common knowledge that the village didn't treat the boy right but after he left, well, everyone regretted it.

She watched Hiccup walk over towards the dragon, scratching it under his chin.   
"Meet Toothless. Though you may better know him as a Night Fury." Astrid stared, it was a Night Fury. She then realised that Hiccup was no longer a Viking.   
"TRAITOR!" She yelled but was silenced by a blast from the dragon. It didn't hit her as it was aimed at the cage. She saw Hiccup's eyes harden as he walked back towards her.   
"I'd rather be a traitor then be associated with the likes of you. After all, I'm alone, I don't rely on people they can always turn but dragons, dragons will never." Hiccup sneered. Astrid backed off from the boy as she watched him straighten up and walk away from her, back turned.

**It's time you learned a lesson**   
**It's time that you understand**

She listened as he sang.

**Don't ever count on anybody else**   
**In this or any other land**

He turned back to her, face hardened with pure rage as he walked back towards her.

**I once hoped for friendship**   
**To find a place among my kind**

Astrid bowed her head slightly. That really all he wanted but they all refused to give it and now, they've lost him. She felt a hand slip under her chin, lifting her head. She was forced to stare into forest green eyes as she saw a kind smile on Hiccup's face.

**But those were the childish wishes**   
**Of someone who was blind**

His smile instantly disappeared as he dropped her chin and walked away.   
Astrid felt a tear escape. Hiccup no longer was a child wanting to have friends. He was a man who was on his own.

**Open up your eyes**   
**See the world from where I stand**

From his view. Dragons were his friends. And just as he spoke, lifting his hand to the air the ceiling opened, allowing a view of dragons to fly overhead.

**Me among the mighty**   
**You caged at my command**

Astrid though back. She and the other had stumbled on an island they've never seen before being attack by dragons, was that his island.

**Open up your eyes**   
**Give up your sweet fantasyland**

Her fantasy. The idea that they could bring Hiccup back to them

**It's time to grow up and get wise**   
**Come now little one**   
**Open up your eyes**

She has to open her eyes. Look at Hiccup's view.

**We all start out the same**   
**With simple naïve trust**   
**Shielded from the many ways**   
**That life's not fair or just**

He was right. Life gave the teens everything except Hiccup. Life gave him the scraps.

**But then there comes a moment**   
**A simple truth that you must face**   
**If you depend on others**   
**You'll never find your place**

She watched as Hiccup's voice soften, a sadness washed over his eyes and stayed there as he took out a book from his armour, staring at a page.

From her angle, Astrid could see it was a drawing but not of what. Until he tore the page out and threw it to the ground.

**And as you take that first step**   
**Upon a path, that's all your own**

Astrid viewed the image. It was a drawing of the teens, Stoick and Gobber in amazing detail. She never knew Hiccup could draw so well, none of them did. She was surprised when she saw Hiccup point towards the image and the dragons blasted it. Small pieces of paper fluttered down, burning all the way. She saw his grin widened. He just wanted her to suffer the pain and regret.

**You see it all so clearly**   
**The best way to survive is all alone**

Astrid then felt her cage start to move and before she knew what was about to happen she was off the ground but Hiccup and his dragon followed.

**Open up your eyes**   
**And see the world from where I stand**

And she did. She finally got to view the outside and saw a dragon-utopia. Dragon of every species she knew and many she didn't were here in one place.

**Me among the mighty**   
**You caged at my command**

She felt her cage come to a sudden stop. Flinging her to the other side. He felt the metal beneath her heat up. Staring out off her cage she saw lava, underneath her.

**Open up your eyes**   
**And behold the fading light**   
**It's time to grow up and get wise**   
**Come now little one**   
**Open up your eyes**

She was but for a different reason. He wouldn't, would he?

**Open up your eyes**

The cage dropped.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Astrid screamed. This was it, the end but then the falling stopped. She slammed against the ceiling of her cage and felt it move away from the lava and off to the cost.

Once the cage had stopped moving she stood up upon her shaking legs. Only to be greeted by the same boy.

"Your friend will be here soon. Say hello for me." Then he was off.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this one-shot. I couldn't get this song out of my head and as I continued to listen to it this idea just came and thus, this was born. This story is really old, I wrote it back in 2018, wow so sorry for any of my reader who have read my newer stories if this one isn't as well written. Anyway hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
